Her cousin, Spoiled Brat
by SpellMustang
Summary: When the young earl decides studying isn't on the to do list, his cousin is forced to take actions.  spanking! in this story...Written for Zani! 3 ya!  Sebastian will be referred to as Jacob due to the fact leila was his master before Ciel.
1. Chapter 1

"Ciel Reeves Phantomhive! Not again!"

…Hi my name is Leila Marie Phantomhive. I'm not Ciel's mother or sister, I'm his cousin. Well, at least I try to act like his cousin, but I tend to slip more onto the mother side of things..but its not like I'm trying to take over as his mother. It's not that at all, it's just..I worry about him.. a lot.

"I didn't do anything.." My cousin replied, glaring as he usually did.

"Your right, you didn't do anything towards studying for the English test that was laid out for you."

"So?..I was..Doing…other..stuff. I have paperwork you know." He smirked in a most unkind manner.

"Schooling comes before Paperwork. You know this."

"You also know I have a huge company to run."

"Yes, and you do a very good job of running your mouth as well."

"Only cause I get it from you dear, cousin." He smirked, his blue eye basically daring me to rebuke him again. I sighed, unsure what to say..here was my eleven year old cousin being more than just a little rude..and sounding off in matters he knew he was wrong in.

"Very well then Ciel, if you wish to act in this fashion. Sebastian." I frowned, I really hated playing this card. There was a second of bitter silence before it was broken by the sound of a sharp clicking noise coming from the Butler's shoes. "Yes, My lady." I turned to face him, he was wearing his swallow tailed suit and held a disarming smile upon his face. I looked over to my cousin, " The top reason for his punishments." The tall man nodded and looked at me, " Yes, but I highly doubt me doing anything would help. Perhaps you would do better." I gaped, "Me?..What could I do?" The butler smiled and took hold of my arm, pulling me off to the side. "What did I use to do to you when you were little." I blushed and looked at the man, "Well, uh..y-you would spank me.." He nodded. "But I don't think-" I was cut off by the man turning me around and swatting me towards my cousin. I stumbled foreword with a yelp, catching my cousin off guard.

I sighed and looked up at the dark haired Earl, " Come Ciel..Theres um, something we need to do."

"We can't talk down here?"

" We could but, I highly doubt you'd want to.."

"I do."

"Very well then." I frowned, taking a seat on the couch and pulling the boy over to me.

"W-what.."

"…" In one swift movement, I pulled the boy over my waiting lap.

"W-what the hell are you doing Leila?" He yelped, struggling to get off.

"Something that should have been done the moment I got here." I frowned, raising my hand and placing the other on his back. I brought it down with a loud, resounding smack. To which drew several people into the room. Meyrin, Bardroy, and Finny.

"Sebastian, what's going on! We heard a smack!" Finny yelped running in.

"The young master is simply getting a spanking." He replied, just as calm as ever.

"A spanking? The young master?" Meyrin echoed.

"Eh, that's something he's had coming." Bard smirked, looking over at us.

*Smack* *slap* *swat* *spank*

"A-ah! Leila! Stop it! I order you to stop!" He kicked frantically.

"I am not your servant." I delivered several more swats harder than the previous in order to punctuate my words.

"Oww! Leila!" He whimpered, gripping onto the fabric of my dress.

"…" I frowned, I honestly hated to do this..but If I stopped now I knew he would never learn. I had to finish what I started.

I continued to spank the upturned rear of my poor cousin, as his cries and pleads fell like the rain outside.

"Ow! L-Leila! I'm s-sorry! I'll n-never.." He couldn't finish his sentence, instead he broke down and bawled. Next would come the hardest part..for both him and me. I sighed and rubbed circles on his back, waiting for him to calm down. "When you're calm we can continue."

"T-theres more!" He kicked.

"Yes, but we're almost done." I held him tight in one spot.

"No! I-I want it to be done!" He whimpered.

"I know..I know." I sighed and tipped him foreword.

"Noo!" He struggled as I began to swat his thighs, thus bringing fresh tears to his eyes. "L-Leila!"

"Not studying is simply unacceptable." I frowned as I applied ten more swats to his thighs.

Meyrin flinched at the loud cry that came from the small boy, Finny's eyes brought forth tears as well..even Bard had a look of sympathy on his face. But, not Sebastian..he simply shook his head and smiled at me as I pulled Ciel off my lap and into a hug. I could feel his small frame shaking with sobs..he wrapped his arms around my neck and returned the hug. Taking much pleasure in the comfort it was giving…and before anyone knew it he was fast asleep. He looked so small and helpless, tears still in his eyes..I couldn't help but feel bad even though that in everyone's eyes I had done the right thing. I just prayed I wouldn't be forced to have to take him over my knee again…not anytime soon at least.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was silent…which was very strange. I hadn't heard a single peep from my cousin or Grell. Come to think of it..it had been several hours..This was posing a huge, troublesome idea swelling in my head. Just what could be going on? Right then my question was answered with a loud clank and a scream. I rushed to the scene, only to find Grell covered in blue paint and sulking in the corner with Ciel crying from laughing so hard.

I sighed, "What's going on here?"

"Ciel dumped blue paint on me!" Grell whimpered.

"Ciel Reeves Phantomhive." I narrowed my eyes.

"What? It was funny!"

"It won't be when I kill you Brat!" Grell yelled.

"Leila!" Ciel cried running behind me with the red head right at his heels.

"Boys! Stop it right now!" I raised my voice, leaving the two stunned. "Now enough is enough Ciel. No more pranking. It's rude and absolutely horrid."

"But Lei-" My raven haired cousin started to argue.

"No buts Ciel. You will do as your told."

"No!"

"No?"

"Yes! NO!" He pouted, "I can do whatever I want!" He glared, stressing the I.

"Excuse me Youngman?"

"You heard me!" Ciel glared. I raised my eyebrow. Honestly..now he's not only being a jerk, now he was being a brat.

"Grell, run along."

"Yes ma'am." Grell ran off.

"Ciel."

"No Leila!"

"Ciel will you just li-"

"No!"

"Ciel Ree-"

"NOO!" He screamed.

"Alright that's it. I've had it." I sighed taking his hand and swatting his bottom.

"Ow!" He whimpered as I began to lead him up the stairs to his room. He kicked, punched and slapped at me.

"Honestly Ciel. Enough." He whimpered and scratched at me. I gaped and glared at him, this kid wad really starting to annoy the tea out of me.

"Will you stop it!" I half yelled pulling him into his room and shutting the door behind us. "Non Désolé! Leila!" (This means 'No sorry leila') I sighed. " Ciel. Shhh, be silent and listen." I sat down and pulled my small, young cousin over to me. He tensed and dug his feet into the ground, "Leila! Désolé!" He cried out. I frowned, well at least he was practicing his French. "Ciel stop it. Just listen to me for a second." I said lifting him and resting him on my lap. "No!" He whimpered, tears gathering in his eyes. He really needed to stop having such tantrums every time he was taken to his room.

"Ciel. Hush."

"But-!"

"Look, I'm just trying to talk to you."

"…" He sniffled.

"No more pranking. Alright? And I want for you to tell Grell as well."

"But Lei-!"

"No buts Ciel. I mean it. No more pranks. Got?"

"Yes ma'am.."

"Good, now run along."

He pouted but never the less did as he was told. I frowned and stood, just why was it so hard for everyone in this house not to do something stupid? It seemed as if every time I turned my back someone was in trouble or soon to be. And come to think of it I was more than just a little ticked off with the situation. I couldn't study my work without hearing Sebastian yelling at Grell or coming to get me to handle Ci-ci.

I sighed and left the room, reviewing my basic phrases as I entered the kitchen.

SPLASH!

I stood completely still, stunned…there I was standing in the doorway , dripping wet. "SEBASTIAN!" I yelped. Less than three seconds after I yelled I heard the clicking of the tall, dark haired man's shoes. "Yes Lei- Oh my.." He sighed, "What happened?" I frowned "I don't know..I was just walking to come into the kitchen and Splash.."

"No harm done."

"W-what?" I gaped at the man.

"No harm done." He repeated.

"No harm done? I'm wearing a white dress!" I yelled.

"Lower your tone and voice young lady."

"..yes sir." I growled.

Those three…I pushed by Sebastian and made my way to the bathroom. Once inside I took a towel and began to dry off my face. To which felt strange..I raised my head and looked in the mirror. "I-I.."I was shocked, my face had turned black. I sighed angrily and decided to take a shower, then I proceeded to step in and clean myself off.

The water was warm and soothing to the touch. That is until a certain raven haired boy slowly creeped in and flushed the toilet. The water then very quickly changed it's temperature from delightful to horrid. I screamed and stumbled out, I looked around the room for the source of my torture. My eyes rested on my 'dear, sweet, wonderful' baby cousin. I narrowed my eyes and walked over to him, covered up in a towel.

"Ciel Reeves Phantomhive!"

"Ehehehe…Hi Leila."

"Hello." I crossed my arms.

"…It was Grell!"

"It was you both. Upstairs now." I glared.

"But!" He began to argue but was cut off with a sharp swat to his rear. The child yelped and look at me with resentful eyes,"You whore!" "Now hold on just a second little earl." I placed my hands on my hips, shocked that such words could come from someone so young and small. "…what." Ciel looked up, a few tears in his eyes. "You will not use such fowl language. It is not proper for an earl nor a child to speak this way. Now you march straight up to your room." The child gulped slightly, "b-but Leil-" "Go right this instant or I will take you into town and spanking you in front of all the Royals." "…mm!" He whined and ran off. I sighed and looked behind me, knowing who would be there.

"Leila.." I groaned slightly and turned around, "Yes..?"


	3. Chapter 3

"...That was too harsh wasn't it?" I frowned and turned to face the black clad butler. "not in the slightest." He smirked at me before sighing. "..I wasn't this much trouble was I?" Sebastian shook his head," Not all the time. You did have a few times when I swear I was going to pull my hair out." I blinked, me? No, way. I had always behaved...or..that's how I remembered it. "Tell me." "very well.."

_"Leila would you sit down? Honestly, this is absolutely ridiculos."No! I wanna play!" she whined, jumping up and down on the carriage seat. "You wanted to go into town so badly. Now sit down before I change my mind and take us back home." "No! I wanna plaaaay!" Leila frowned and stomped her feet. "Leila Marie, cut that out." He sighed, annoyed. "But Jacob." She pouted. "No Leila. Now Stop it." The girl pouted and sat down,"You're mean! I don't like you no more." "That's what you've said over and over again." He sighed. "...I just wanna play Jacob.." She whined, kicking her tiny feet. Occausionally hitting his shoe with her's. He sighed," You will be allowed to play if you behave during over outing." "But Jacob.." "If you behave." Jacob said sternly. "And if I don't?" She glared. "You will be punished, also there will be no visiting your cousin." "You can't punish me. I'm a lady." Leila grinned, feeling smart. "But as a child I can." "no. you couldn't" "Yes I could. Do you wish to test that theory out?" "You can't! Mommy and Daddy won't let you!" "They gave me complete control over you and your discipline." "No! I don't wanna!" He sighed," Leila Marie." "No Jacob!" "you will behave leila or you will be punished." Leila whined and kicked his foot, clearly upset with him winning. He sighed. "leila..." She kicked again," No Jacob. I will not allow it!" "leila.." he sighed. "hmp." She crossed her arms and pouted. Jacob sighed. "leila, for goodness sake..." "No!" "Leila Marie, stop it!" "No, you stop it Jacob! Don't tell me what to do! I'm not a baby." She glared. "well you are acting like one." "Am not!" "You are." Leila stomped her foot," I am not! I can handle myself." "by how you're acting, you are acting like a child." The child pouted and sat down, knowing she had lost. "I'll prove it to you." "no you will not." he grabbed her around the waist and put her onto his lap. "J-Jacob no! Unhand me this instant! Or..Or I'll tell mommy and daddy!" he sighed. "Now calm down leila. there is merely-" he was cut off by the carriage hitting a big rock, making the carriage go unsteady for a moment before going on its old way of softly tredding the earth. "J-Jacob!" She yelped and held tightly onto him, slightly scared. "It's alright young misstress, I have you.." he smiled, holding her gently. She nodded as the carriage pulled it's way into town._

_"Yay! We're in town Jacob! We made it!" Leila squealed, bursting out the doors. "Leila do please wait up. The last time you pulled a foolish act like this you cut your knee up to high heaven." Jacob sighed as he took ahold of his little lady's hand. "Not this time I won't." Jacob sighed and looked down at his young miss,"Do stop your arguing Leila. It is not dignified." "It's not arguing...It's having a discussion." He sighed. "You are indeed arguing Leila. Do not try to convince me otherwise." Leila shook her head,"I am not. A lady does not argue." "Then you are not a lady, nor do you act like one." The girl gaped and looked at him before retorting, "Well then you are not a gentlemans. Because, they don't fight ladies or girls." "it's a gentleman Leila, not gentlemans. If you want to make gentleman plural, you say gentlemen. Also, I would like to add in the fact that I am not arguing with you I am simply sharing my opinion." "arguing." "Leila, do not argue." Jacob sighed. "now for the errands. We need to purchase some fruits, vegetables, bread, et cetra." he looked around town. "first to get would be bread I suppose..." Leila nodded and looked around as she and her butler walked, taking in all the smells and colors of the market. Jacob glanced down at the young miss then lightly smiled. "If you behave during our trip, I will allow you to purchase something. Does that sound reasonable?" He asked, holding Leila's hand gently. "Yes sir" She nodded still looking. He looked up as he saw a familiar couple and their son. "Ah, good morning Mr. Moore, Mrs. Moore." "Why Hello Jacob, so good to see you and your little miss." Mr. Moore smiled and bent down to look at Leila,"My have you grown." "yes, she has. She's almost five years old. Your son has grown too." 7 year old Richard looked up at the younger girl and shyly smiled, his tanned cheeks glowing with a faint pink tint. "Good morning miss, mister." On his lap was a small girl, no older than Leila, happily snuggled up to the boy as she slept peacefully. In her hands was a stuffed rabbit that had angel wings on its back. "You look pretty miss." "mmm" Leila blushed and hid her face into Jacob's legs. Mr. Moore chuckled. "Ah, young love." He shook his head, laughing lightly. "What can we help you with today Jacob? We have fresh bread today, just baked this morning. Matter of fact, the little ones helped bake today. We could give you a small sample to try if you would like." "That is quite alright. I trust that it is very well made." He smiled,"We'll take the usual." "Alright." Mr. Moore looked down at his son. "Richard, would you mind helping your mother get the bread for Jacob?" The boy shook his head. "No sir." Mr. Moore smiled, picking the small girl off Richard's lap. Richard gave Jacob and Leila a smile before going to the truck with his mother. Mr. Moore smiled at Jacob. "How has everything been for you since the birth of the new Phantomhive child?" "Young Master Ciel? Oh ratherwell, Leila has taken a very fond liking to him. Isn't that right my lady?" "mm" She kept her face hidden, causing Jacob to sigh. "Honestly..." Mr. Moore laughed, struggling to hold the small girl in his arms as he bended down so he was eye level with the young Dominic. "How are you today little miss Leila? Are you enjoying the market?" "...mmm" She looked up at him with big, purple eyes. "Young Miss, do not be rude. asked you a question." Jacob scolded. "..." Leila looked to him then back to and nodded. "That is good. Ah! That's right, I almost forgot." Mr. Moore stood up and put the little blonde girl that he was holding down onto a blanket and continued to let her sleep. "The Williams are cutting back their sale prices to 50%. If you have the time you should go take a look. They have some of their finest fruits and vegetables today." He grabbed something off the table and held it out to Jacob. It was a regular white piece of paper with an adult's writing saying 'Half price on all fruits and vegetables'. But under the writing was a picture that was obviouly drawn by a child. "If you tell them I sent you, they'll give me even more of a discount." "That sounds splendid, thank you." Jacob smiled and looked at Leila,"Can you say thank you" "...Tank you" Leila blushed before reaching her arms up to the black clad butler. "You are not a baby young miss." "Mm!" she whined in protest. "you can walk on your own." Richard went to Leila and tapped her shoulder._

_"Uh M-miss Dominic?" "Y-yes Mr. Moore?" Leila looked to him. "h-here.." He handed her a cupcake with a flower drawn on it with pink and green icing,"I-it's a gift.." "Oh..it's booty-ful, tank you!" Leila smiled, Richard giggled. "W-welcome!" "Hehe." Jacob nodded and took the bread from Mrs. Moore. "Thank you very much." He gave her the money he owed," Come along now Leila." "Yes sir." She held the end of his tailcoat, scanning the crowd once more. "Now to find the fruit and vegetable stand. Leila, is there a specific fruit or vegetable you want?" "Raspberry, strawburry, gween grapes." "Alright. Any vegetable?" "Celery!" "Celery would be nice." Jacob smiled as he approached the market stall. "Good Morning." "Ello!" Smiled the elder man behind the stand, "good day eh?" "very much so. What do you have today sir?" "Well.." He started as Leila spotted a distant puppeteer. The puppeteer looked directly at her as he continued to use his puppets to entertain the children that surrounded him. "woah.." Leila gaped and walked over. "How much is your produce?" Jacob asked, inspecting the tub of strawberries. "Two cents a fruit or six for a tub." "That sounds reasonable. Leila wha-" Jacob turned around and saw that the child was missing. "Leila?" The child looked back, briefly before walking closer to the puppets._

_"Puppet.." she spoke as if she was in a daze. "Leila?" Jacob gave the man at the market his food bags then walked away from the market to look for the child. There was little to no sign of the blond girl, perhaps just a glimpse of a different girl that looked like her. "Leila..?" Jacob sighed before walking up to many different people, asking each the same question,"Have you seen this young girl? She is my neice." Many shook their heads, denying that the girl was ever spotted. He sighed again,"Where could she have wondered off to..?" "...Puppet!" Jacob looked up,"Leila?" The young miss was giggling and playing with one of the many puppets that was easy access to her. "Leila. Put that puppet down." He walked over to the child. "No." Jacob bent down to her level, taking the puppet out of her hands. "Leila." Jacob held it up so she could not reach it," We are running errands. Then we are going home." The girl shook her head and reached for the forbidden toy," Give it back Jacob!" "No. It is time to return to the mansion." "no! If you won't let me play then I'll go play by mah self." She darted for a green field that rested across the road, failing to notice the carriage rounding the sharp corners. "Leila!" Exclaimed Jacob, he rushed to the young girl. Snatching her up and rolling to the field, just seconds before the carriage stormed by. "...uh ohs.." Jacob put the child on her feet, and looked into her eyes with a rather disappointed look. "Leila. I told you to be careful when we are out in the town. Now, you see this is a fine example of how reckless you can be." "...mm!" The girl looked down and to the side, unable to look her butler in the eyes. "Leila. Look at me." "..No! You're mad..and I'm gonna get in trouble.." "You will be in less trouble if you look at me and listen properly." She shook her head and dropped to the ground. "Leila Marie." "..sorry!..sorry!" The girl whined. He sighed,"Never do such a reckless thing again." "...yes s-sir..." She looked up at him, her purple eyes shinning. "Come along now, we need to return to the mansion." Leila nodded,"...Jacob?...Am I in trouble?" "Not at the moment you're not." "...When we get home am I gonna be in trouble..?" "...Possibly." "Jacob no!" Leila whined, crossing her arms and pouting. "I don't want to be punished.." "Young miss." "No! Puh-leeease!" Jacob said nothing but simply grabbed his young mistress' hand and led her back to the carriage._

_"J-Jacob..S-stop what are you doing?" The child tried to pull away. Again, he said nothing. He simply sat her down on the seat and strapped her in, then looked to the driver to signal that they were ready to leave._


	4. Chapter 4

_Once the two had arrived at the manor Jacob greeted Lady and Lord Dominic before immediately taking his young miss upstairs to her room. Once there he released her hand and sighed,"Leila Marie." The child looked up at him, her big purple eyes shinning,"...y-yes Jacob..?" "You know I disapprove of corporal punishment, although with your actions today a few good swats wouldn't do you any harm. Now, as your guardian and caretaker I must see to it that you are punished correctly." He rolled up a sleeve and took a seat on her bed,"Now. Please do come here." Leila gaped, not sure if he was serious or joking. "N-no Jacob..no!" He sighed and walked over to her,"Leila. When an adult tells you to do something you do it. You do not argue." "...b-but.." She began as she was lead back over to her bed. "This will hurt and you won't like it, but even our little princess needs correction and punishment. Understand?" "...but.." Jacob wasted no time and laid the child across his lap, flipping up her dress so that her undergarments were on display. "I apologize my young miss." with that he raised a hand and let it fall._

_The loud swat rang out through out the large room, as did a small cry from the blonde, curly haired girl. "First off, you disobeyed me." He swatted her bottom again. "mm!" "Second, you argue." Jacob rewarded her with several more swats, turning her tiny bottom a dark pink. As it was very clear he wasn't giving just simple love taps but stinging, throbbing, swats. "Thirdly you run off to play." he applied harder swats to her sitspots making the child wail and kick. "O-ow! Jacob!" She whined. "Fourthly you run infront of a carriage. You know much better than this my lady." He continued spanking the young girl,"You and I both know this fact." "S-sorry!" "I am pleased to hear this." Jacob smiled softly but didn't stop spanking his young miss. "I want you to never do such a stupid thing again. Am I understood young lady?" "y-yes Jacob!" "Again I apologize Leila. It is not often you are in need of such correction. But, your actions today were truely reckless and ignorant. If such actions happen again then I shall take you over my knee no matter where we are." The child sniffled as she was sat up,"Y-yes s-sir.." "good. Now, stop crying the worst is over. Dry your eyes my little angel." He reached for his hankerchiff and wiped the weeping girl's eyes and nose. "gonna tell mommy and daddy?" Leila leaned into her butler's shoulder. "Not this time, I believe you have had enough lecturing today." Jacob smiled as he stroked her soft, blonde hair. She smiled softly and yawned,"My. Is the young miss tired already?" "...no.." "I believe so." "nooo" Leila whined as she was laid down in her bed and tucked in. "Good night miss." Jacob smiled._

"Oh honestly I never did that. Ciel is the one who enjoys running in front of carriages." I blushed at the thought of being over the tall man's knees. "As did you. If I remember correctly I did end up having to punish you while we were visi-" "T-that's alright Sebastian. I needn't know anymore." "There is no need to be embarrassed my little angel. You were a child. Every child needs dicipline. No matter what the social rank." He smirked at me. "Oh be silent. It's not like I ever called you a whore.." I frowned, still in shock that my own cousin had called me such a name. "Do not fret over that matter Youn- well. My lady, he is just speaking from anger and fear." "Fear?" "Yes, fear that you might switch him. Not that the young master doesn't need a good switching once in a while." I simply looked at the man,"He needs more than one every once in a while. He has grown to be rather troublesome and rude." "I agree." "Then why haven't you raised a hand to him?" Sebastian smirked," I have yet to recieve an order from the young master." I nodded," And I suspect he would never willingly ask you to spank him." "Would you?" "Indeed not." "Then there is your answer my lady." I sighed and then nodded,"should I at least go talk to him?" "If you wish to." Sebastian responded as he began cleaning. "It would help" I nodded,"Very well I shall go and have a talk with him.." With that I sighed and began upstairs, I walked until I came to his room. I by now was fully dressed.

"Ciel.." I knocked on the large, oak door. "..what?" He mumbled, his voice faint from the otherside. "We need to have a chat..May I come in?" "No..Stay away from me.." I frowned,"Oh come now. What's all this hostile anger?" "Go. Away" He said more sternly. "Not until we talk." "Well then you're going to be standing there for an awful while." I sighed,"Fine then, If you refuse to talk then just listen." "..." "I know you're angry and upset with my actions..I understand that, I would have been too..but, we both are in the wrong here." There was not response. "Do you have any idea what a whore is?" "yes..I'm not a child Leila.." "Your actions could have fooled me." "..." "Tantrums, yelling, pranks.." "Is it wrong for me to act my age? You are always telling me to do so.. I have a right." "A right to act like a baby, a right to call me a whore?" "Your point?" He smirked behind the door. I sighed," A whore, meaning A prostitute, A person considered sexually promiscuous, A person considered as having compromised principles for personal gain." I glared slightly at the door,"Do any of these apply to me?" "...and if I said yes?" "Then you are a Troublesome, Negative, Irresponsible Brat, Ciel." "You think such pety words would affect me? Honestly..How immature." I sighed and rested my head in my hand,"No. I don't expect them to affect you. However I do expect you to at least be respectful and not crude like you have been." "And why does it matter to you, Ms. Dominic." He remarked sarcastically. "Don't you ever call me by that name." I glared, remembering the years of abuse and torture that damned name had brought me. "Or what? You'll punish me. Beat me black and blue?" "I need not put up with this... If you knew what hell that name was..oh just forget it." I made a fist. "Already forgotten." "...I can honestly say your parents would not approve of this new found behavior, Young Master." The last part was spoken as if it was acid. There was a small sound of fabric pressing agaisnt skin and a small whine. "...We're all the family we have left Ciel..I'm only trying to keep you alive and healthy.." I frowned, knowing I had crossed a line I shouldn't have. "Just...just go away.." "If that is what you wish, I can be gone by morning." "Don't leave the manor you Idiot, I wish to be left to myself..alone." "What is the use of being in such a place if I am not needed nor wanted?" I questioned him. "...You are not needed...but...you are wanted." There was a sniffle. I looked to my feet then back to the door,"Viennent ici un peu." "..non..." "..s'il vous plaît?" "..noo.. just leave me alone." My cousin voice began cracking, growing weak. "..You can come out on your own or I'll come in by myself.." I spoke as softly as I could. He sighed,"...the door is unlocked...it has been this whole time.." "Very well then." I opened the door and walked in. He would be underneath his covers in one of his father's shirts, eyepatch off, pillows close to his tiny frame. "Ciel.." I sat next to the blanket covered child. He scooted closer, feeling my warmth."what..?" His voice was close to a whimber. "..Come on out..please?" The raven haired boy shook his head,"...no.. I don't want to." "Then move over, I'm coming under." He tucked the sheets under his body,"No..I don't want you to.." I frowned and rubbed his back. "...I don't want someone to see me in the pathic state.." "Ciel.. I'm your cousin..I don't mind it... I just wish to help.." "But you can't help..it's my fault.." "Your..Your fault?" "..my parents are really...ashamed of me...are they?" the last part of his words grew higher and more strained. "No, oh no.. No Ciel.. They aren't and I never should have said such horried things to you." I kept rubbing his back, regretting the whole day. "Leila?...Can you do something for me?...Please?" "Of course." "Can you.. get under the covers with me?...and..cuddle with me?" I smiled slighty, it wasn't hard to tell just how embarrased he was of such a childish request. "Of course Ci-ci." I gently got under the covers and laid next to my little cousin. He snuggled into me, craving the warmth I gave,"...Leila... I'm sorry.." "No, it's alright..I'm the one who should be sorry." I shushed him. "No..it's my fault, I pulled all of those pranks.." "It's alright..I did the same when I was your age..Of course our Aunt wasn't too thrilled." "heh" He let out a tiny giggle,"Yes..she most likely wasn't." I smiled and held him close,"Did I ever tell you of the time I decided to changed her face powder with garlic powder?" He shook his head,"No..Can you tell me about it?" "Of course, well.. I had gotten upset with her for dragging me to yet, another party I had no interest in going to. I remember she had gotten me up at five to get ready, and let me tell you, you have never seen so much lace on a single dress nor that much make up planned out." Ciel giggled,"Really?" "Yes really, So I suppose I had, had enough..and well, exchanged her makeup with garlic powder." He laughed a little more," That's funny..You probably got into a lot of trouble, huh Leila?"

I nodded," I've never seen aunty so mad in her whole life." "She was probably really mad, so did you get into big trouble with her?" "Yes, very, very much." "haha" He laughed and snuggled closer. "Now, don't you get any ideas little earl, understood?" I smiled and kissed his head. "Yes ma'am" The child responded playfully. "Good, because if you did I'd hang you by your ears from the ceiling." I grinned and tickled him. He giggled,"no!" "Oh yes I would, right up there." I pointed up. "That would hurt!" "Then don't do what I did as a child." "Yes ma'am" I smiled and smoothed down his hair. Ciel snuggled closer,"Leila...I'm cold." "Well, yes I suppose so..You are only wearing a shirt." "And underwear" "I'd hope so." "I am, don't worry." "...Ciel, are you wearing your daddy's shirt?" "uh..no.." He blushed. "It's alright if you are, I was just simply wondering." Ciel curled up, holding his shirt,"I just...it's comforting...safe.." "I know.. I know.." I sighed and rubbed his back,"It's alright to think so." "...I miss them Leila... I really miss them.." "I miss them too...You do understand they loved you very much..correct?" He nodded slowly," Yeah.." "And I'm sure they miss you very much as well.." "You think so?" "I know so..you were their everything." "...mommy use to tell me that all the time.." "It's true, and know you're my everything." He looked up at me in disbelief,"Really?" "Yes really.. You mean everything to me." He smiled then cuddled closer," I love you Leila.." "I love you too Ciel." Not too long after that the child began yawning, still cuddling close. "Go ahead and sleep." "..mmn.." He wiped his eyes,"But, I want you to stay.." "I will..just go ahead and rest." "But, I want you to stay.." "I will." Ciel yawned and snuggled,falling asleep within a matter of minutes. "Sleep tight little one."


End file.
